


What a Tease

by nerdiebeauty



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed Syndicate, F/M, Light Bondage, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiebeauty/pseuds/nerdiebeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Jacob made his Templar subjects talk is strangely arousing. Luckily for you, Jacob is more than willing to help you live out that fantasy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for the naughty side of Valentine's Day.
> 
> Jacob Frye seems like the type of guy that would tease the crap out of you before pleasuring you, so I decided to try something like that. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it :D
> 
> Feel free to read this at my Tumblr if you prefer: http://nerdiebeauty.tumblr.com/post/139332763806/just-in-time-for-the-naughty-side-of-valentines
> 
> And of course, NSFW.

You're an assassin-in-training and you just finished your last mission for the day. A little exhausted, but you feel more than accomplished today and couldn’t have done it without the help of Jacob Frye. The way he interrogated the Templar really showed his prowess of how he was able to get things done. 

Surprisingly, the way the Templar was tied down, forced to tell Jacob anything he wanted to know using any method necessary, was strangely arousing to you. You couldn’t help but blush at the thought since you were unexpectedly watching him with that same blush on your face.

Footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs and stop at the doorway, interrupting your thoughts and forcing you to turn around. It was Jacob, who slightly chuckled at your reaction.

He was still fully dressed, minus the hat, and didn’t even look as tired as you. And of course he didn’t. He does have years of experience under his belt and could last much longer than you. He was a good mentor and knew his material. You considered it a privilege to train under him, and over the years, you developed strong feelings towards him, to which he greatly reciprocated.

“You can't be that tired already?” he asked.

“I sure am,” you replied, “I'm looking forward to getting a good night’s rest after what we accomplished today.” 

“What YOU accomplished today. You did well. I'm proud of you.” 

“Thank you. I did train from the best.”

Chuckling, he suddenly asks, “you seemed… distracted during the Templar’s interrogation today. Was there something on your mind?”

 _Oh, bugger!_ You curse to yourself. _He caught that?!_

“No!” You replied in haste. “What makes you think that?”

“Correct me if I'm wrong,” he grinned, leaning against the doorframe, “but I'm pretty sure I saw a nice little blush across that pretty face of yours.”

“Nonsense. I was merely… admiring your work.” You couldn’t help but notice his intense gaze on you. The way that man looked at you brought another blush to your face, as if he was pretty sure you were bluffing.

You shake your head of any thoughts you were having and made an attempt to change the subject. 

“Well, I'm going to read for a bit then head to bed.” You mentioned, sitting at the edge of the bed. “What about you?”

“Oh, I never read this late,” he answered, stepping into the room, “But I do have … something else in mind.”

“Oh…?”

He comes in, closing the door behind him.

“…Oh, um…” You blushed. “What's your game?”

Closing the distance between you, he leans in. He grabs your chin and, without saying a word, places a kiss on your lips. It was slow yet demanding, passionate yet wanting. It was almost as if you have wanted something like this from him for a long time, but didn’t know how to go about it. You close your eyes slowly as you begin to kiss him back, slowly wrapping your arms around him. His hand moves to caress your cheek. You moan silently as he deepens the kiss, his tongue subtly forcing his way into your mouth as you softly return the favor. 

He removed the tie from your ponytail, causing your hair to fall amongst your shoulders. He also removes his shirt and jacket, climbing on top of you as his knee nestles into your groin.

“How about something a little more… fun?” He said, his hand gently caressing the nape of your neck and eventually pushing you onto your back.

“What kind of fun?” You ask, raising an eyebrow.

His only response was to kiss you again, keeping his intentions mysteriously hidden as he moves his hand to his waist. His hands positioning your arms above your head, caressing them slowly. In one of his hands, you feel him holding something soft as he starts to brace your hands together with the other. 

That’s when you realize – he’s using this make out session as a distraction. 

* * *

Startled, you quickly jerk your hands to his chest. 

“What are you doing?” You said anxiously, slightly pushing him away.

“A little… experimentation, if you will, of something you might enjoy.” He said, smugly.

You look away shyly. “I-I don’t know about this…”

“Aww, please?” He pouted. “Don’t you trust me, even a little?” 

You stayed silent as your feelings of tension began to subside. As curious as you were, you were also a little cautious. What _exactly_ did he have in mind? What if someone gets _hurt_? What if there's _pain_? 

You finally relax against him, nodding as a response. He resumed to tie your hands together to the bottom of the bedpost, kissing your forehead to help you be more at ease. You look up to your hands as he finishes tying the knot using the red sash from his assassin belt. 

“It’s a little tight…” you said as you struggled slightly.

His hands run down your arms, caressing them again. You feel his kisses move slowly toward your ear, feeling his warm breath against it.

“Shh… just relax,” he whispered slowly. “I would never hurt you – unless you asked me to.” You hear him chuckle. 

“And,” he added, “if you behave, I’ll untie them.”

Feeling yourself blush even more, you look away from him in embarrassment. This gave him more access to your neck, placing deeper kisses as he settles in between your legs. Biting your lower earlobe, he gently runs his nails down your back, causing you to hiss softly. He moves down to your collarbone, sucking at it gently and leaving love marks as he did.

Going under your shirt, he kisses in between your breasts. You relax against him as he slowly starts massaging them. Your back arches a little as his hands move towards your nearly erect nipples, but he avoids them – on purpose. You try to give subtle hints as to where you want him to touch, but he’s not going for it. Chuckling at this notion, he uses one of his hands to push you back onto the bed.

“Patience, my dear,” he requested, biting your lip to suppress a whimper.

You knew he loved to tease a lot, but had no idea it would be like this, nor would it be this intense. The thought of him being in full control sent shockwaves of anticipation running through your entire body. You could only lay there and watch.

* * *

His kisses go lower, arching your back again as he did. Stopping at your pubic bone, he places a nibble there, causing a small involuntary hip buck. As he lifts your skirt, he goes even lower, coming to the top of your left thigh, kissing it and caressing it. You feel his one of his hands caress slowly up to your groin, and he stops right before reaching it. He tugs at the sides of your underwear, slowly pulling them down to your ankles. Another whimper forced its way out of your throat, making him smirk with content. 

“You enjoyed the way I interrogated that Templar, didn’t you?” He asked with a smug look on his face.

“…I really don’t know what you talking about,” you answered, still blushing from before.

“Really?”

Fully removing your underwear, the kissing continues to your knee and stops at the top of your foot. Using his hands to massage both of your feet, you release a sigh of content. Thinking you finally get a moment’s peace from his teasing session, he now starts to kiss up your other leg. Once again, his hands start caressing your inner thigh, and again, stop just before reaching your now aching, soaking pussy. You couldn’t help but gasp in slight frustration.

“Your body betrays you.” He continued. “I saw the way you blushed at me. The way I tied that Templar down, they way you're tied down now, while I am in full control, gets you hot, doesn’t it?”

“No. No it doesn’t,” you reply feebly, trying to keep a calm composure, which was ultimately failing due to his ministrations.

“It’s alright to admit it. There's nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I swear I- “

You couldn’t finish your sentence as a sharp moan forced its way out of you when he flicked one of his fingers against your swollen clit, turning away from him as he did.

“You sure?” He teased, smirking even bigger. “I could always leave right now and let you sleep on it.”

“No,” you yelped at him. “Don’t you dare!”

“Don’t I dare?” He retorted.

In that moment, you felt just as that Templar did, unable to retaliate, helpless and vulnerable – only difference is he wasn’t teasing you with any death threats, thank God. You knew what kind of person he was. He would leave you like that, exposed and exhausted. You're fighting a losing battle; he was letting you know exactly who’s in charge.

“Alright… alright, it’s true…” you finally declare. “I-I did blush… and it did turn me on.” 

He laughed. “Now, was that so hard?”

“Yes, it was!” 

“Hmm, you naughty girl.”

* * *

He moves his other hand to caress your breast. Your nipples are more than hard now and you begin whimpering for him to touch them. He finally obliges and pinches the nipple, earning a high-pitched moan in response. He relishes in your reaction, slightly pinching and twisting the nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Using the hand on your thigh, he places it ever so closely to your groin. Literally moaning under his touch, he gently starts to caress the outer lips of your soaking entrance. 

Your moans start to sound more audible as he alternates between rubbing the wet folds and forming circles around your swollen nub. He leans in to kiss you, tasting your moans of ecstasy. Your head suddenly jerks backwards to let out a particularly loud moan as he inserts two fingers into your tight opening.

“I can feel you throbbing,” he said in a deep sultry voice, “and you're sucking my fingers in. Is it that good?”

You nodded, unable to speak words due to the pleasure you were experiencing. The way he spoke made you quiver all over as he enjoys the sight before him. You can feel a pleasurable warmth gathering in your loins as he continued his movements. Just when you thought your back couldn’t arch any further, it does, as Jacob quickens the thrusts inside of you, aggressively yet gently stroking those bundle of nerves inside you.

“Un-Untie me, Jacob…” you managed to say in between breaths.

“Wait,” he said softly, wanting to relish in the way you said his name. “Say my name again.”

You couldn’t help but comply. “J-Jacob…”

“Jacob what?”

“Jacob! Jacob please… untie me!”

“That’s my girl.”

He quickly unravels the knot with one hand, freeing you from your restraint. Ignoring the red imprints left from struggling against the sash, you immediately grab onto the back of his shoulders, scratching him slightly. You hang on for dear life as you feel an unstoppable sensation begin to overwhelm you.

“Ah… Wait!” you gasped, as your hips begin to gyrate against him.

Hearing your peak approach, he takes his hand and interlaces it with one of yours.

“Don’t be afraid, love,” he coaxed softly. “Let it go.” 

He then places his palm over your clitoral hood, so whenever his fingers thrust into you, your sensitive clit constantly came in contact with his palm, and this renders you speechless.

Eyes closing tightly and toes curling, you brace for the inevitable.

Your release was immaculate. Screams of both pain and pleasure intertwine with each other to create a satisfying melody to his ears. Your inner walls constantly clench against his still stroking fingers, your back sharply arched. His name spills from your lips over and over again as he helps to ride out your orgasm. Your legs slam shut onto his hand from the intensity and he groans deeply when you leave deep scratch marks on his back. 

Still breathing deeply, you start to relax, legs loosening their grip and your arms come to rest at your sides. He leans down to kiss your cheek, basking in your orgasmic afterglow, and moves to kiss your wrists, hoping to relieve any pain you may be experiencing from the restraints. His hand slowly withdraws from you, a smirk still clearly present on his face. 

“I knew you were going to enjoy this,” He teased. 

“Damn it, Jacob…” you manage to say in between breaths, “You're such a tease…” 

“Aww, come now,” he taunted, “you LOVED it and you know. I know I did.” 

He brings his fingers to his lips and starts licking at them, savoring the taste of you. 

“Mmm…” he groaned. “Delicious.”


End file.
